Baccharis halimifolia cultivar Kolmstar.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Baccharis plant, botanically known as Baccharis halimifolia, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Kolmstarxe2x80x99.
The new Baccharis was discovered as a cross-pollination of two unidentified selections of Baccharis halimifolia, not patented. The new Baccharis was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 1998 as a single flowering plant in a controlled environment in Boskoop, The Netherlands, within a population of the progeny resulting from the cross-pollination.
Asexual reproduction of the new Baccharis by cuttings was first conducted in Boskoop, The Netherlands in 1998. Since then, asexual reproduction by cuttings has shown that the unique features of this new Baccharis are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The cultivar Kolmstar has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature and light intensity without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Kolmstarxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Kolmstarxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Baccharis:
1. Upright and outwardly spreading plant habit.
2. Freely branching growth habit.
3. Early and freely flowering habit.
4. Discoid inflorescences.
Plants of the new Baccharis differ primarily from plants of the parent selections and other known selections and cultivars of Baccharis in plant size, leaf size, foliage coloration, time to flower, and inflorescence coloration.